This invention relates to a marketing approach.
Retailers are always looking for new ways to attract customers to their establishment. Traditional methods are becoming less effective as the consumer is becoming increasingly stressed for time, is less tolerant of crowds, and has more demands placed on his or her free time. The mall environment places additional stress on a retailer to differentiate itself amongst the numerous retailers offering similar products and deals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new method of advertising.